


The Perfect Place for Peeps

by blackchaps



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my Easter story one year for my two favorite convicts, Toby and Chris. Nothing but smut here. I feel slightly like I should apologize to Tom Fontana for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Place for Peeps

*********

Visitation day sucked for Keller. Everyone and their prag knew that. Holidays, no matter what time of year, it didn't matter. Keller got squat.

"Sucks to be you." O'Reily grinned.

"Oh, fuck me, bitch." Keller slammed his way back to the pod, and everyone looked away after a boring minute of watching him throw his magazines, old ones, at the walls.

There was no way in hell that Toby was going in there until count. He liked his head on straight. When the horn did ring, he groaned.

"Sucks to be you too, huh, Beecher?"

"Fuck off." Toby didn't put much energy in it. When O'Reily was right, he was right. Anger still poured off Keller's skin, and Toby only went inside after a push from the hack.

Trying to make the best of it, he sat down on their chest and said, "At least Bonnie came to see you. You stuck your tongue so far down her throat, I thought she'd choke."

"Not even a fucking pair of socks. I bought her a damn trailer!" Keller threw Toby's book at the window. Toby jumped up and rescued it, contenting himself with a glare. He tucked it protectively under his arm and crawled up to read out of the line of fire. Keller would settle down eventually. He threw a shoe, smacking the glass. "Did you get anything good?"

Toby had heard that question so many times, and he'd never quite gotten the knack of lying convincingly. This time, he didn't have to lie. "They put some money in my account, nothing else." The only things he really valued were the hugs of his children, and no one could steal them from him.

"Buy me a toothbrush?"

"Sure." Toby would end up buying him more than that, and they both knew it.

The hours whiled away with Keller occasionally cursing and throwing whatever was at hand. Toby stayed quiet, reading, but every hour he tossed another piece of clothing over the side until he was down to his boxers.

The instant the lights snapped off, Keller launched his body from the bottom bunk and landed right on top. Toby oofed and cursed loudly, trying to save his book again.

"Fucker!"

Keller laughed, wiggling and shoving. "Check my crotch."

"Absolutely not." Toby didn't like the sound of that at all. "Not after that incident with the mashed potatoes."

Ignoring him, Keller buried his face in Toby's neck and sucked at bare skin. Toby grabbed ass and slid his hands around, but he stopped when his fingers sank into something gooey.

"What the hell?"

Chris laughed, rolling off to the side and forcing Toby on top. Toby put his hand in front of his face and at the same time, Chris shoved Toby's hand at his mouth.

"Hey!" Toby yanked his hand away, but he licked, and then licked again. "Oh, fuck. Sugar."

"Lick it clean." Chris had a filthy mind, but it was a good idea, and Toby sucked his finger for two seconds before going for the source. A few tugs and a sniff, and he was squinting. Chris thrust his hips up. "Eat me."

Toby met those crazy blue eyes and laughed. "You did get something good!"

"So good." Chris ran his hand down and brought up a sticky, pink thing that he shoved in his mouth. Toby gulped and chased after it, getting a tongue full of the sugary goodness that only came from a well-stocked Easter basket.

Excited, Toby lolled his tongue out and went after a peep, or two, maybe three. Chris slid his sticky fingers through Toby's hair.

"I hid the peeps."

Mouth watering, Toby groaned. "I'm spending all night between your legs."

"That's the plan." Chris found a melted pink peep head and pressed it inside Toby's mouth with plenty of fingers. Toby sucked, licked, and swallowed, sugar bliss hitting him hard. He wanted more, all night long, and he scrambled to find another one.

"Oh, god. There's a whole pack of peeps down here!" Toby ripped at Chris' boxers until they were out of the way of the precious pile of peeps. Chris grunted and thrust his hips, making the pink undulate, and Toby attacked.

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

Toby slurped, licked, chewed and smacked, and made a complete pig of himself on Chris' cock and balls. Not one spare inch of skin went unlicked. Sugar, glorious sugar, in the form of pink peeps, smeared everywhere, and Toby wanted to get it all.

Chris cheered him on, guiding and getting in his own bites until they fell to kissing, trying to steal as much goodness from the other's mouth as possible.

Suspicious that he'd missed one, Toby wiggled back down, and demanded, "Roll over!"

Laughing in an evil way, Chris did exactly that, and Toby found the pink peep hiding under Chris' balls. Savoring it, he didn't bite. He licked and licked, making Chris moan and buck.

"Best day ever," Chris said, the words broken and gasping.

"Ever," Toby whispered, driving his tongue deep inside Chris' ass because the peep was gone and it was time to get serious. Chris pressed back, and Toby moved, licking up to Chris' shoulders and grinding his cock down through the slick. Toby flicked his hips, shoving deep, and Chris spread his legs an inch more so they could both fondle his cock.

Toby licked the corner of Chris' sticky mouth and fucked him with all the enthusiasm that only a sugar high could bring. He felt like he was twirling, life and love racing through his veins. Pink peeps danced and chanted encouragement for him to go faster, and he spared a thought that he'd smoked way too much weed before he came so hard that he lost the ability to hold himself up.

Chris grunted, coming all over himself and Toby's sheets, and Toby nuzzled at him. "I love peeps."

"Sticky," Chris mumbled.

They dozed until a rap on the glass separated them, and they turned their backs on the hack's glare as they cleaned up. Toby's legs shook a little, a slight pink discoloration covered Chris' groin and thighs, and neither of them could stop grinning. They hit their bunks, but Toby could feel Chris' smugness radiating up.

"I got more," Chris slurred, voice sex tired.

Grinning, Toby licked his lips for another taste. Those peeps could wait, but he just knew they were looking forward to their turn.

*********

end


End file.
